


Our Last Night

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: You have a very dangerous blood oath to fulfill tomorrow and this might be you last night spent with John.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Kudos: 13





	Our Last Night

That damned marker… There’s no doubt there will be an open contract tomorrow… On your life, and very possibly John’s too. Still, the rules cannot be broken, not this time, the oath has to be fulfilled, even if it means going after the High Table.

The preparation has begun, and here you are, polishing blades for the most important and difficult job so far. John is right here by your side, cleaning weapons, counting his shiny bullets, even though he shouldn’t be. After all, it isn’t John’s blood inside that medallion; he just couldn’t leave you alone in this. You know he loves you unconditionally and it breaks your heart to see him standing right beside you like that; he’s calm and collected, pretending everything’s fine. But it’s not, just not this time. It is an impossible task, and even he, John Wick himself, might not be able to pull it off.

The room is silent, all you can hear is metal hitting hard wood of your dining table, echoing among tall walls of this living room, which currently feels so out of life, and John, breathing deeply and heavily, filling your soul with guilt, regret and sorrow. You really want to say something, though, you know that any sound leaving your throat will crack immediately upon reaching your lips and the last thing you need right now is to burst into tears, putting even more mental strain on top of it all.

“Go get some rest, I’ll finish this” John finally breaks the silence, taking a polished blade out of your hands and giving you a soft forehead kiss. You can feel your eyes watering and it isn’t left unnoticed. “What’s on your mind, honey?” he takes your hand, gently rubbing small circles inside your palm, but you look away, trying to pull yourself together. “Talk to me, please…” John puts the blade down and cups your face, wiping an emerging tear with his thumb.

“I’m afraid this might be our last night together,” you can’t even face him; “there’s no way we can survive tomorrow.”

“Honey, Y/N, look at me,” he lifts your chin up, “I understand it’s scary, we have to be prepared for anything, it’s the High Table we’re going after, but what I know for sure, I’ll always be by your side and I’ll protect you at all costs.”

“John, I’ll never forgive myself if it costs your life,” you can’t hold it for any longer and tears start streaming down your face, you suddenly turn into a huge mess and Johns seems to be apprehensive. He pulls you close, pressing your head to his chest tightly, and starts stroking your hair gently. “No, honey, it won’t. You know I won’t let that happen.”

You can feel John trembling, his heart pounding, and it makes you feel completely helpless. “Even if we manage this job, the contracts on us will be up before midnight. John, we have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide and I’m so tired of all this, I can’t even think about the possibility of having to do this all alone and I…”

“You’ll never be alone, Y/N,” John cuts you off. “This is it, I’m taking you upstairs, you are clearly overworked” he picks you up, kissing your nose, giving you a compassionate smile. Unfortunately, his lips are quivering, unveiling his concern, and it upsets you that he won’t admit he’s worried too.

“Would you like me to fill up a tub for you, Y/N?” John suggests, however, all of a sudden you feel so weary from such emotional overwhelm, that even taking a bath seems to be too hard of a task for you. “I just really want to go to bed tonight, if that’s okay,” you reply.

John lays you down gently, placing your legs down first and then slowly releasing your shoulders, one hand still holding your head. He kneels beside you “Y/N, you know I’m not good at expressing my feelings, and maybe I don’t say this often enough, but I really love you, more than anything in this world,” he whispers. “You don’t have to tell me, because you always show me, John, and I love you too, I always will” you pull him closer, reaching his lips and kissing him lovingly.

John sees you struggling to take you leggings off, so he’s more than glad to help you, slowly sliding them down your legs, rewarding each of your knees with a small kiss. He can see you’re exhausted and you don’t mind him helping you undress. John straddles you lightly, so that he could reach better to take your sweater off, leaving you wearing only lacy purple panties.

“Do you want them off as well?” he tugs lightly, placing soft kisses over your belly; you nod, adding “I also want you to stay here with me; we can finish packing in the morning”.

John is quick to undress himself, he turns the lights off and slides under the duvet hugging you tightly, your legs entwine and you sense pure intimacy surrounding the atmosphere. There is something cathartic about your naked bodies touching tonight, and you can feel John raw and exposed. He’s not John Wick any longer, he’s just your John, soft and vulnerable.

“John, what if it’s actually our last night?” you kiss his shoulder, gently stroking his exposed hip, feeling his body radiating soothing warmth.

“I really want to believe it isn’t, but who knows, Y/N, we can only enjoy the time we have,” he caress your cheek as he leans in to kiss your lips, his hand slowly traveling down your side, reaching your waist. “I’m afraid too,” he adds.

Now, it got real.

John has finally admitted to you, that there is a chance. A chance, that this night indeed might be the last for you.

Surprisingly, after his words, the fear has escaped your body, and all that remains is sweet melancholy intertwining with ineffable sensation of love, rushing through your veins.

“Make love to me” you mumble softly, sinking into his lips, slowly reaching down his hip, stroking him gently. Without breaking the kiss, John fondles your breasts, his thumbs rubbing small circles on your nipples, with subtle groans leaving his mouth.

John’s hand travels down your belly, spreading your folds, finding your clit. He’s working slowly making you shiver, his lips reaching your neck, then tongue sliding on your collarbones. You can feel John’s finger teasing your entrance, his thumb still rubbing you tenderly, his lips grazing your hard nipples, forcing you to push him closer, burying his face in-between your breasts.

Realizing how badly you need this, John’s finger goes in to warm you up a little, pushing in and out. As he starts to go even lower, trailing kisses all over your torso, you have to stop him, this is not what you need tonight, “I want you inside of me, John, filling me up, making me feel whole,” you sigh and he pulls his finger out, coming back to lips, kissing them dearly.

John strokes you outer thigh, pulling your knee up on top of his side, pulling you closer, giving your folds one last touch. You have accommodated to the darkness of the room and you can see his eyes set on you, revealing a hint of despair peeking through his affectionate gaze as he lines up with your entrance.

You place your palms on John’s bottom and push him in reassuringly, he enters you sideways, then turns a little so that he could be on top, slowly filling you up, stretching your burning walls. He caresses your cheek and leans in closer to your ear whispering “Is this okay, love?”

“Yes baby, don’t rush, I’m not chasing any highs today, I just want you close” you reply, kissing him, as you start pressing his bottom lightly just to pace him.

Every thrust feels like heaven, it’s like you’re bathing in love and everything that has bothered you before is gone now. It’s just you and him, making love, enjoying each other intimately.

John slowly pulls out, gently brushing between your folds, spreading your wetness all over. His tip feels amazing toying against your clit and as he pushes back in, you can feel yourself tightening, your abdomen is cramping and you can feel yourself getting close.

“John, I’m about to…” you whimper, with your nails scraping his back. “Let go, baby, I want to feel you come undone” he looks at you, fixing your hair, which have gotten stuck in your mouth. Seconds later, an extremely strong orgasm overpowers your body and you hold onto John tightly, clenching around his cock, breathing heavily. He slows down a little, still looking you straight in the eyes, he whispers “I love you,” and, just as you reply him “I love you too,” you can feel him spilling, his warm juices covering your insides, his throbbing cock pulsating at your walls, leaving both of you moaning and grunting.

You stop John from pulling out and you stay like this for a while, because you just can’t force yourself to let him go.

You are afraid you’ll be letting him for good.


End file.
